


Daddy Dearest

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, human!Gabriel, sabrielsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: gabe pesters chuck to recreate him. He has some unfinished business with a certain winchester.





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly sabriel smut with a a small bit of destiel. There is a touch of homophobia towards the beginning, but it gets better.

“Daddy dearest?” The words were all sarcasm “Are you there? What in all that is holy possessed you create this place? It’s awful! Nothing but black and time? Can’t even enjoy some candy? Now that’s just cruel. Maybe you could do something about it?” he joked.  
Silence followed. He thought back on everything he was missing out on. Some of the first things he thought of were sweets, all kinds of them. Out of all the sweets he tried over his long life he missed lollipops most of all. If he ever made it back first things first he was gonna eat a whole bag. He missed playing tricks on people. He loved their reactions, seeing people all flustered and getting their just desserts really made him happy. Dean was one of his favorites to prank. Sure he missed his father as well but he was used to that absence. Most of all he missed Sam.  
“Daddy-o, I miss my Sammy. I never got to tell him how I feel. Didn’t say goodbye.” Gabriel would’ve sighed if he could. For a while he just floated around in his own thoughts, wallowing in the misery.  
“Father, why weren’t you there?! What was more important than your son’s life?” Gabriel grew angry. He yelled obscenities at Chuck until his anger was exhausted, and sadness replaced it.  
“I know I failed...but I did my best. I saved the Winchesters. I even tried to get them to play their roles, per your own creation ending plans.”  
The mass of particles that was once the arch angel spread across the world. His consciousness was still intact but his body was not. He could sense others around him but he was unable to tell who was what.  
“I tried to keep my brothers in line…It was just too much…You were gone, they were always fighting...I couldn’t take it anymore! You know how they are, even you took an extended vacation to get away from us!” he paused hoping for an answer of any kind. When he got none he kept praying. Heh, he was praying. When was the last time he did that? He couldn’t even remember how long he had been dead for, when was the last time he saw his Sammykins?  
“Father, please.” If there was sound to his thoughts it would’ve come out a high pitched whine “Is there any way you can bring me back? We both know it’s in your special bag of tricks.” Absolute silence surrounded Gabriel.  
When an angel died there was no new heaven for them. They just floated in this endless black abyss. No sound or light, just their own thoughts. He wasn’t even sure his prayers were reaching his Father. He still had to try. He was such a stubborn being, it took him this long to break down and pray. Now that he had he was not going to stop until he got an answer even if it took a decade. He would wear his father down somehow or go mad in the process. He was sure that wasn’t all that uncommon what with his dickbag brothers being stuck in their own minds forever.  
“Father, I need my Samcicle.” He whined “I never told that sexy moose of a man what I felt from him. Daddy-o if you don’t answer me I’m going into all the dirty nasty details of what I’d do that chiseled body.” Gabriel waited he wasn’t sure how long, but he was gonna tell his father the most outrageous acts he could think of.  
“Awright, Daddy. You asked for it. I’ll tell you all the things I ever dreamed of doing to my Sammy boy. Hell, I’ll even tell you what I hope he’d do to me.” Gabriel thought up every single scenario he ever imagined about the taller Winchester. Gabriel spent what he could only assume was hours.  
I want to lick every inch of that chiseled body, seeing what spots make him twitch. I want to kiss those lips and find out if they taste as sweet as they look. I need to know what it feels like to be inside him, to have him inside me. I wonder how big he is. I mean, the rest of him is pretty big it has to follow the trend right? Do you think he likes it rough? Who would win in a rough wrestling sex match?  
Maybe we could take his dungeon for a spin. I bet there’s all sorts of angel proofed goodies in there. OH he could tie me down annnyday, daddy. Do you think he’d let me tie him up?  
Hmm, I’m not sure. He seems like a pretty dominant guy, but maybe I could convince him. Think we could break his bed? Haha what an accomplishment that would be!  
Some shower fun could be entertaining. Or maybe he’d prefer in his brothers car? Oh ho! Two birds with one stone! Get back at Dean and get to ride that stallion! We could have our own little Titanic moment.” He snapped “Oh, or maybe on his baby would be more effective.  
Do you think Dean and Cassie would be up for a game of Sarah Marshall? Hmm…Nah Cassie’s too serious and Dean’s still too far in the closet.  
Had enough yet, father o’ mine?” If he had lips they would be formed into a smirk. “If not I can keep on goin’! Y’know, I think Sammy would be a top. I wonder what it’d feel like for his fingers to stretch me wide open. How much could I take, Daddy? Ooh I wonder if he’s got a daddy kink. Home knows, we have a world full of daddy issues.” Gabriel kept up at this until he actually ran out of obnoxious things to say.  
He was just about to start groveling when there was…something there. He wasn’t sure what, with no eyes to see. It was a shift in the black around him. It was as if his nonexistent skin was crawling.  
“Father, is that you?”  
At first there was no answer, just that feeling of not being alone.  
“Please, it’s not just that. I want to care for him when he comes back from a hunt all beat up. I want to know how warm it is curled up in his arms. I want movie nights curled up on the couch—Jesus I sound like the dreaded chick flick. Please, answer me! Put me out of my misery!”  
“Yes, Gabriel.” Chucks soft voice vibrated through his cells.  
“Finally! I’ve been praying forever!” If Gabriel had an actual voice it would be dripping sarcasm and sass.  
“Gabriel.” Chuck chastised his wayward son. “You have only been here for a few hundred days. It has not been forever.”  
“Close enough.” Gabriel mentally grouched.  
“I wouldn’t call that much of a prayer, either. More like blackmailing your father.”  
“Got ya to listen didn’t it?” Gabriel retorted.  
“Why did you tell me all of that?” If he wasn’t so used to his outrageous son he would be at his wits end this time.  
“Talk about selective hearing, Pops. You gettin’ old or what?”  
“I know what you feel for Sam, but why should I bring you back?” Chuck ignored that comment.  
“Daddy, please!” Gabriel whined “I never got to tell him! I need to fix it. Or you can just leave me here and ill pester you until the world ends.”  
Chuck sighed, knowing his son was more than stubborn enough to do just that.  
“If I bring you back, will you leave me be?”  
“You betcha, daddy-o!”  
Chuck didn’t answer. He was tired of recreating his children. If they had just listened in the first place he wouldn’t have so much work to do. Gabriel wasn’t sure what was happening. He could still sense Chuck but he was no longer answering. Slowly his consciousness began to fade. It was like his mind was shutting down bit by bit and he was ceasing to exist in any form.  
When he came to, hours later, he was completely unaware of where he was. The room was dark, but not quite as dark as the abyss. It was cool and the ground was hard. He moved slowly to rest on his knees. The ground pressed into his flesh there. That was a very new sensation. Carefully he moved to his feet, waiting for his senses to readjust. Angel’s had heightened senses but his were not working very well at the moment. He just chalked it up to being brought back from the dead. Moving slowly Gabriel searched the room for a door. Before finding a door he smarted his shin against a piece of furniture. Upon further exploration he figured out it was the corner of a bed.  
“What the hell” he wondered aloud. Where was he? Somewhere with a bed, maybe a hotel or apartment, but why was he put here? He moved slower around the rest of the room. Eventually he found a light switch. He cringed when the light hit his newly sensitive eyes.  
“Ohh” the confused angel groaned. As he was still adjusting to these fresh sensations the door behind him opened, followed by a cry of surprise.  
“What the hell?!” Sam shouted.  
The words had barely left his mouth before he was knocked back out of his room by the angel.  
“Sammich! Father, I missed your sexy ass!”  
Dean, hearing his brother’s shout, came running around the corner just in time to see his brother being knocked over.  
“GABRIEL?” Dean’s fear was replaced by confusion, his features twisted into a grimace.  
“Wha—how? Where the hell did you come from?”  
“Well Sammy boy, I” finger extended, he rotated his wrist by his face “am freshly raised from the dead.” Gabriel said with his usual flourish. He snapped expecting some form of candy to appear, when it didn’t, a rare frown filled in his features.  
“Hmm, seems as if I don’t quite have all my mojo back yet. You boys got anything sweet around here?” He asked as he walked away, scoping out his surroundings. “And where exactly am I, Samsquatch?”  
“Uh, the bunker. Its home.” Sam answered trailing behind the shortest man. “How did you get in here? It’s warded against” Sam shrugged “well everything really.”  
“I’m assuming dear ol’ dad poofed me here.”  
Dean had remained quiet, watching the exchange between Sam and Gabriel. He was curious why Gabriel was brought back at all and why here of all places. Dean still did not trust him, but that was to be expected after all the times he was killed and double crossed.  
Finally Gabriel found the kitchen and rooted through the cupboards. Not finding what he was searching for he turned to the brothers.  
“Where the hell do you keep the sugary goodies?” he asked in an exasperation tinged voice.  
“Why can’t you just” Dean mimicked Gabriel’s hand gesture he used to make candy “make it?”  
“Not too sure, Dean-o. I guess daddy didn’t see fit to put me all the way back together.” Gabriel had been bent over returning to his search. He had his head in a cupboard when he became very still.  
“Sam, pray to me.”  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“Just do it.” Gabriel snapped. He was unnaturally serious.  
Sam closed his eyes tight, focused completely on the angel in front of him. After a moment he opened his eyes.  
“Anything, Gabe?”  
“No.” Gabriel whispered. “I’m human.”  
“What!” Sam and Dean echoed each other.  
“He made me human.” Gabriel was shocked to near speechlessness.  
“Why would he do that?” Sam asked.  
“So, He” a hand flipped upwards to the ceiling “sent you back, no angel mojo, no clue, nada?” Dean asked incredulously.  
Gabriel completely ignored Dean’s question. Being human would explain the prayers, inability to materialize, no heightened senses. It all fit.  
“I asked Dad to bring me back…for you Sam. Unfinished business and all that, heh.”  
Dean jumped into defensive mode, putting himself between the two other men.  
“What do you mean unfinished business? I swear to ‘Your Father’ if you try to hurt Sam you will be back wherever you came from quick as shit!”  
“Heh, Dean-o I only intend to hurt your brother in the most amazing of ways.” His usual smirk took its place.  
“Oh, Jesus dude!”  
Dean scrubbed his hands over his face, not needing that mental image.  
“You eye fuck my brother all the time and I make one slightly suggestive comment and you lose it?”  
“I eye fuck your brother?! What the fuck? I—I’m not into dudes, apparently you two are.”  
Sam recoiled at his brother venomous words.  
“Dean!” Sam barked.  
“What? He’s clearly into you!” Dean shot back in the very same tone of voice.  
“Just because you’re still hiding in the closet doesn’t mean you have to lash out at everyone else!” Sam shouted at his brother, the words accompanied by his usual bitchface.  
“Whatever, I need a drink.” Dean muttered as he stomped from the room.  
“Oh, a drink sounds good Dean-o. You got anything sweet?” Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows at Sam.  
“Jesus, now I need a drink.” Sam grabbed two beers from the fridge, cracked one, and headed back to his room. It was late and he had been about to lay down with a book when Gabriel dropped in on him.  
“Oh, Sammy boy takin’ me to bed already?” The former angel purred.  
“Jeez man. What is wrong with you?”  
Sam flopped down on his bed. Gabriel watched with hooded eyes, all the things he wanted to do to Sam for years flooding back. He was hard almost instantly. He made no move to hide it until Sam made a face at him, eyes flicking down Gabriel’s body.  
“Dude, staring at me was all it took to get you hard?”  
“I’m human now, sue me.” He shrugged. “It’s gonna take some adjusting.”  
“You can sit down y’know. I won’t bite.” Sam gestured to the foot of his bed.  
“Oh, but Samcicle, I like when you bite.”  
Sam glared at him over the edge of his beer bottle.  
“So, seriously why are you back? How’d you get Chuck to bring you here?”  
Gabriel’s demeanor shifted.  
“I missed life. I had some regrets so I pestered Father until he caved.”  
“Regrets?” Sam was curious.  
“Yeah…You, Sam.”  
“Me?” confusions worked its way into the word.  
“I never told you how I feel.”  
“Gabriel, you hit on me all the time. I got it.” He drained his beer opened the second. “But I kinda thought you were like that all the time.”  
“No Sam. I’m serious. I couldn’t stop thinking about you after I died. I wondered why I never seriously told you. I mean, yeah, the flirting is a pretty clear hint. But I want more than that.”  
Sam was shocked. He had never heard Gabriel be so serious in all the time they knew each other.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I do want a piece of that fine ass, but also the cutesy shit.”  
“Wow, don’t be so romantic.” Sam deadpanned.  
“Is that how I win you over? Flowers ‘n’ candy ‘n’ shit. Speaking of--tell me you have a stash here somewhere? I’m going through sugar withdrawals!” Gabriel fainted backwards across Sam to emphasize his point.  
“Ugh, get off me, Gabe!” Sam shoved at the ‘corpse’ laying over him. The angel was heavier than he looked and Sam’s attempt barely made him move.  
“I can’t, I’m dead again.” He whispered, still playing dead.  
“Get off me and I’ll get you candy, jeez.”  
Gabriel jumped up as soon as the words left Sam’s mouth.  
“What’re you waitin’ for? Sugar, Sammich!”  
Sam grabbed his keys and headed towards the garage, the former angel bouncing around him like a child. Sam drove a black dodge avenger to match his brother’s baby. Gabriel whistled at the car.  
“Sammy boy, the things I’d like to do to you in this beauty! Or maybe on her.” His eyebrows seemed to always be making some sort of suggestive movement when talking to the younger Winchester. Even with his dancing eyebrows, Sam could see a glimmer of seriousness beneath the words. He couldn’t help but wonder what the shorter man had in mind. Gabe grinned at the blush that colored Sam’s face. Maybe someday he’d be willing to find out. The last part of the thought shocked him. He had never reacted that way to Gabe’s advances.  
“Just get in the car.” Sam snapped.  
“Oooh I like it when you get all controlling.” He flirted, climbing into the car.  
The whole way to the store, Gabriel made more forward comments that Sam tried to brush off. No sooner than Sam has slowed the car to a stop Gabriel was jumping from the door and moving towards the sweets he so craved. In the store Gabriel refrained from any smartass comments but only because he was in candy heaven.  
“Oh, my Father! Sugar I missed you!” He declared as he lovingly touched the different packages.  
It took several minutes, but finally Gabriel had made his selections. He had a huge armful of assorted candies. Most of it was chocolate bars, and lollipops. As they walked to the front of the store it dawned on Gabriel he didn’t have any money. Sam read his stricken expression immediately.  
“Relax, Gabe I got it.” Sam paid for the candy.  
“Ooh Sammy, gonna be my sugar daddy?” Hands on the taller man’s hips, standing on his tiptoes, the angel cooed in Sam’s ear. He spoke just loud enough for the cashier to hear, causing Sam to blush furiously and the cashier to scowl.  
“Uh” He flashed a weak smile “...he’s just joking.” Sam tried to explain. The woman just scowled harder until they were out of the store.  
Back in the car Sam glared at his companion.  
“What the hell, Gabriel!?”  
“What?” Gabe asked innocently.  
Sam didn’t bother to answer, just groaned and pointed his car back towards home.  
By the time they got home it was the middle of the night and Dean was asleep. Gabriel again followed Sam to his room and leaned on the door frame as Sam began to strip out of his clothes. He was by no means shy about his body but after a few second in Gabriel’s heated gaze, he shifted uncomfortably.  
“So, am I sleeping in here with you?”  
“No, Gabriel.” Sam dressed quickly, dug through his drawers, tossed a pair of flannel pants at Gabriel and showed him to the empty room opposite his own.  
Gabriel stripped out of his jeans and shirt, standing completely nude in front of Sam, the door hanging wide open. Sam tried his best not to look at the naked man before him, but he could stop himself. His legs were toned, leading up to an impressive half hard package. Sam noticed the ‘v’ of his hips towards his groin but his eyes didn’t make it much farther than that. Gabriel did not miss the inner battle Sam was waging.  
A small smirk twisted his lips as he stepped into the borrowed pants. The fabric rubbed against his skin, it was soft and warm. After he was dressed, the former angel crawled up the bed as seductively as he could manage, glancing over his shoulder he wished Sam a good nights’ rest. Sam simply rolled his eyes and wished the man goodnight before retreating.  
That night, Sam tossed and turned as he dreamt of the angel. Gabriel lips touched every possible inch of Sam's skin before swallowing him in one single motion. Sam awoke with the revived man’s name on his lips. The same man who opened Sam’s door just in time to hear.  
"Sasquatch, are you dreaming of little ole me?" he said in mock surprise.  
Sam jumped at the intrusion.  
"What the hell! Don't you knock?!"  
"Sure just gimme that back door and I will."  
Sam scowled at him.  
"What do you want?"  
"Thought I made that clear last night, Sammich." After a dramatic pause he spoke again. "You."  
The words made the sleepy man squirm. The angel could have anyone and he wanted Sam, the freak.  
"Why?" the words were quiet, eyes downcast.  
The former angel sat, gently next to Sam, a hand under his chin. He wouldn't speak until their eyes met.  
"I'd be crazy not to want you." a smirk crawled across his lips but before he could sully the moment with another of his crude comments Sam spoke.  
"Kiss me, Gabriel." his tone demanded obedience. Having realized his own curiosity about being with Gabriel, he was determined to act on it. Unlike his brother he was secure in his sexuality, whatever it may be. He hadn’t questioned it before but that didn’t mean he would run from it now, he would embrace it and figure it out as he went.  
"Ohh, Sammy that makes me all hot." Gabriel said as he leaned towards Sam. Just as their lips were about to meet Sam backed away.  
"Don’t call me Sammy. I'm not a child."  
"Oh yes sir." Gabriel purred. "Am I still kissing you or did you change your mind on wanting some of this sugar?"  
Sam growled as he launched himself at the smartass across from him, smashing their lips together. Both men groaned into the kiss. Sam's hands began roam over Gabriel’s body, gripping, scratching, and pinching. Gabriel nearly came in his pants from that alone. He was not used to human sensations at all. Everything was much more intense. Sam pulled back, his heart was pounding against his ribs.  
“What’s wrong? Can’t take it?” Gabriel asked breathless, not quite getting the mocking tone he was going for.  
Sam smirked, an evil glint shown in his eyes. He moved from the bed, stripping as he stood. Gabriel’s jaw went slack as more of the taller man’s skin was exposed. Sam was all lean muscle and lines. Scars were etched lightly across his skin, but they only made him more beautiful. Gabriel reached out to touch just above his hip. He hesitated slightly so Sam stepped into the touch. Bolstered by the movement, the former angel slid his hand low across Sam’s hip and down to his hardened member. His knees nearly buckled at the first caress.  
Sam’s Dom personality had faltered but quickly resurfaced as he gripped the angel by his hair and forced him to swallow his cock down. Gabriel gagged momentarily but relaxed his throat, loving the feel of Sam in his mouth.  
“You like sucking on things don’t you, Gabriel?” Sam asked as he fucked the angel’s mouth. Gabriel was unable to answer without freeing the cock in his mouth so instead he hummed his response making a shiver run up Sam’s spine.  
“Guh, feels so good.” He murmured before roughly pulling away. Confusion shown on the shorter man’s face. Sam manhandled him onto his stomach, ripping the thin flannel pants off him. Gabriel was achingly hard so laying that way was not comfortable at all but he was not going to argue.  
“Oh, my Samsquatch has gone all caveman.” Gabriel murmured facedown into the blankets. The words were muffled but Sam was still able to hear them. He swatted the prone man across his ass, the slap echoed through the room followed by a moan.  
“Quiet, Gabriel.” Sam admonished.  
“Or what?”  
“Or I will punish you. You won’t like what I have in mind.”  
“Ooh, I was right. You are a dom.”  
“I said quiet!” Sam barked “Not another word.”  
This time he listened, fearful Sam might change him mind. Sam perched himself on the edge of the bed facing the prone man.  
“That’s better, angel.” Sam ran a hand across the pink mark on Gabriel’s backside, through the cleft, fingertips brushing lightly against his puckered hole. The angel moaned into the mattress. Sam sucked two fingers into his mouth.  
“Keep quiet. Our brothers do not need to hear us.” Sam warned. Gabriel hummed his agreement. He’d agree to almost anything to feel Sam inside him. Sam lightly pressed until Gabriel’s outer ring of muscle gave way and his fingertip was enveloped in a tight warmth. The angel bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. Sam was not so skilled at suppressing himself. He moaned as Gabriel’s body adjusted to the intrusion. As Sam moved his fingers inside his lover a small sound slipped free.  
“Shhh.” Sam slowed his fingers. “Or we’ll have to stop until you learn to control yourself.”  
“No.” Gabriel gasped.  
“Can you keep quiet, Gabriel?” Sam asked, fingers still sliding inside his lover.  
“I can. Just mhmm don’t stop.”  
Gabriel’s passage tightened around Sam’s fingers, hips thrusting against the sheets, aching for more friction.  
“S—Sam not going to hgn not gonna last.” The prone man panted out.  
“Gonna come for me?” Sam asked.  
“Fuck me—need you”  
“Ask nicely and we’ll see,” Sam ordered.  
“Puh—please fuck me. Make me yours.” The words flew from his lips.  
Hearing the former angel beg was all it took for Sam to lose his composure. Grabbing the lube he kept in his bedside table, he coated himself well, lined up with Gabriel’s slightly pink ass and rammed his throbbing cock home. The angel keened at the intrusion. Sam gave his lover a scant second to adjust before he began fucking him in earnest. The sound of flesh colliding echoed in the space around them.  
In the next room over, Dean was fuming. How could Gabriel even think Dean was interested in his brother?! Not only is he a guy, which Dean is most definitely into chicks, but he’s also a fuckin’ angel. An angel who has betrayed and lied to him multiple times! Even if he was into guys he could never trust an angel like that! The more he thought about it the more ridiculous it sounded to him. It wasn’t helping that he could hear faint sounds of his brothers coupling through the walls.  
When he had fled from his brother and their…guest he brought a bottle of whiskey with him. He drank as he thought, the bottle was now over half gone. The more he drank the more clouded and angry his thoughts became.  
“Fuckin’ Cas.” Dean mumbled. Upon hearing his name the angel appeared at the foot of dean’s bed.  
“Are you alright, Dean?” The angel asked. Dean jumped, not realizing he had said the angel’s name.  
“WHATHAFUCK, CAS?!” Dean roared, making the angel flinch.  
“Apologies, but you called my name. I feared you were unwell but I can see now you are just inebriated.”  
“Damn fuckin’ right. An’ do ya wan’ know why?!” Before Cas could say anything Dean kept ranting. “Cuz your asshat a’ brother is next door with my brother!”  
“Dean I do not understand. What do you mean my brother is here? Which one? And why would Sam be with one of my brothers? You both hate my brothers.” Confusion creased the angel’s brow.  
“GABRIEL! HE’S FUCKIN’ MY BROTHER!” Dean had zero patience for Cas’ cluelessness tonight. He was drunk, angry, and confused.  
“But...Gabriel is dead.”  
“Not anymore!” Dean threw his arms out to his sides, amber liquid sloshing out of the bottle in his hand. “Put your angel spidey senses to work for once. You can hear ‘em!”  
“I...don’t understand.” Cas repeated.  
“Ya never fuckin’ do, huh Cas?”  
“Dean, why are you yelling at me? I have done nothing wrong.”  
“Not today.” Cas opened his mouth to speak. “Jus’ get out.” Dean flopped down on his bed with an arm over his eyes, blocking the angel from his sight. With a slight breeze he was gone. Dean huffed. “Dammit”  
Just as Cas left Deans room, he felt his brother’s presence but it was not an angelic one. He was human now. That is why he hadn’t felt him as soon as he appeared in the bunker. Cas was so shocked by this that he gravitated to it without meaning to. He appeared in a flap of wings just inside Sam’s door. He now understood what Dean was yelling about. His brother was on hands and knees, Sam gripping him roughly by the hips. From where he stood Cas could see the bruises and handprints already formed on Gabriel’s hips and ass. Both men were drenched in sweat.  
“Gabriel!” Cas spoke without meaning to. He was the only one to hear the name.  
“Sammy…gonna ohhh gonna come. Please?”  
“Soon.” Sam was panting. His thrusts were becoming more violent and erratic. Moments later he granted Gabriel permission. “Come. Now.” He grunted, punctuating his words with his hips. Within seconds of each other both men were spent. Gabriel came hard, shooting across Sam’s bed just after Sam filled Gabriel. The two men collapsed on the bed in a heaving mass of limbs. After catching their breath Sam stood to retrieve a towel from his bathroom. It was then that he finally realized they were not alone in his room.  
“Cas!” Sam grabbed for a blanket from his messied bed. “Wh—when did you get here? What are you doing here?!” Sam was more shocked than angry. Gabriel looked up form where his head rested.  
“Hiya Cassie!” He chirped, sounding exhausted. He made no move to cover himself.  
“I—um Dean called me. I was leaving but then I sensed my brother.” To Gabriel “How are you alive? When did you get here? Why didn’t you call for me?” Anguish was clear in the angel’s voice.  
“Chillax, Cassie. I just got here last night. Daddy-o saw fit to bring me back but he made me human. I needed some time to adjust” he waggled his eyebrows at Sam “Before I talked to any of our brothers.”  
“Cas, do you mind giving us some time to clean up? We can talk after.”  
“Of course.” Cas disappeared again, this time making it to his own room. Sam pointed Gabriel in the direction of the shower down the hall, before making his way into his own shower. Halfway there he changed his mind, wanting to catch Cas before Gabriel was finished with his own shower and could make it any more awkward.  
He found Cas in his room, sprawled on across his bed, watching Netflix. He had removed his trenchcoat and suit jacket, looked relaxed with his tie loosened.  
“Hey, Cas.” Sam awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Hello, Sam.” His face scrunched up in disgust as soon as he caught a whiff of Sam.  
“So, uh...” Sam trailed off. He had no idea where to start this conversation.  
“Was it too inconvenient to shower the stink of my brother off you before you came to speak with me? I can smell Gabriel’s possessive stench all over you. That is like the equivalent of if I were to walk around the bunker with Dean’s semen in plain sight.” As he spoke the crinkle in his nose grew deeper.  
“Uh, wow, Cas.” Sam was taken aback at the angels tone. “Sorry, I wanted to talk to you without your brother around but I guess it can wait.” Sam left the room without waiting for an answer. As usual, Cas had no idea what he said wrong. Down the hall, Castiel heard Sam’s door shut hard.  
Gabriel was just exiting the bathroom down the hall from Sam’s room.  
“Hey Sa-“ Gabriel’s words were cut short by the slamming door. He face folded into a frown as he wandered off to find his brother. After some aimless wandering he found Castiel in the same place Sam had, he was still draped across his bed.  
“Hey, baby bro. Do you know what crawled up Sam’s fine ass?” He leaned against the doorframe, his joking manner still at the forefront despite his worry over Sam’s behavior.  
“Hello, Brother. I see you had the courtesy to shower before coming to see me unlike your counterpart.”  
“Ah, that’s it right there.” Gabriel snapped his fingers “Why did you have to go and be mean to my Sammich?”  
“Mean? I was merely truthful.” Cas stated.  
“Cassie. You still haven’t learned the nuances of humans.”  
“I am not in the mood for this Gabriel.” Cas sniped.  
“Well shit, what crawled in your bonnet and died?” Gabriel silently stared at his brother until with a sigh he caved.  
“I had an argument with Dean and I do not know why. He called for me and when I answered he shouted for me to get out. I believe he was angry about your having coitus with Sam but I fail to comprehend why that would make him angry at me.”  
“Ahh. I may have insinuated that you two eye fuck when you’re around each other.”  
“Eye fuck? I do not understand that phrase. Physically that would not be possible without severe damage. Dean and I have never copulated.”  
Gabriel ran a hand over his face. “Cassie, how have you been here this long and not picked up on anything?”  
Cas frowned at his brother “I believe it was far more important to complete my mission than learn human’s sexual habits.”  
Gabriel sighed as he flopped down on the end of his brothers bed, this could take a while.  
“I missed you Cassie, but your cluelessness I did not.”  
Cas tiled his head and opened his mouth to speak. Gabriel held up a finger to stop him.  
“Eye fucking is” he wasn’t sure where to begin “it’s when your find someone attractive and you can help but look them up and down.”  
The frown deepened. “I do not look at Dean that way.”  
“No, but the eye contact, man. And how you stand so freakin’ close to him, you might as well claim him as your own.”  
“I did. I raised him from perdition. He is my charge.”  
“Cassie...” Gabriel spoke in a condescending tone “That is not what I mean. I meant claim his as your…boyfriend, lover, fuck buddy, any would work really.”  
The frown seemed perpetually formed on the angels face. “I do not understand. We are none of those things. I do not participate in coitus with anyone, certainly not Dean.”  
“Baby bro, if you don’t stop frowning your face will stick that way.”  
“That is not physically possible.” Castiel spoke, tilting his head, completely missing his brother’s attempt at a joke.  
“Okay, Cassie.” Gabriel patted his brother on the shoulder. “Dean isn’t really mad at you, he’s mad at me and taking it out on the nearest target. He’ll get over it soon enough. But you should apologize to Sam.”  
“Perhaps you are right, Gabriel. You have always better with humans than I.”  
Gabriel wandered off to find his lover, he was no longer shut away in his bedroom. The sounds of a chain clanging echoed down a hall off to his side. He followed the sounds and found Sam in the gym punishing a punching bag with a flurry of kicks and punches. Sam wore only a pair of grey sweats strung low across his hips, rivulets of sweat ran down his chest and back dampening the lip of the fabric. Gabriel stood back and admired him for a moment before moving around him in a wide berth. He could see the anger and did not want to be its target. Gabriel stood a few steps off to the side of the swinging bag waiting for the glistening man to notice him. His patience did not last long.  
“Wanna take this fight to bed?”  
Sam spun on Gabriel and launched a fist his way. It was just barely blocked making Sam trip a few steps past the shorter man. His rage grew as he turned back towards him. With a shout, Sam charged Gabriel who dropped low and caught Sam about the knees, making him tumble. Gabriel scrambled to pin his attacker to the mat beneath them.  
Recognition shown in the prone man’s eyes. He growled and grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his borrowed plaid shirt. The dominant man was dragged into a rough kiss. Sam’s tongue forced its way into Gabriel’s mouth, plundering his breath. When they broke apart, the kiss had left Gabriel red-faced and gasping. When Sam saw fit to release the shirt he wore, Gabriel yanked at it. Shaking hands battled with the buttons until he finally gave up and quickly tried to pull it over his head. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, he got stuck with his arms over his head and blinded by the thick fabric. A deep rumble of laughter reverberated through Sam’s frame as Gabriel fought with the material. Hands wandered across Gabriel’s chest and torso. Sam admired his flat yet not chiseled stomach.  
After a moment enjoying his misfortune, Sam rolled to his side, careful to support his partner’s weight. Now with Gabriel on his back, Sam knelt between his knees and resumed his exploration. Sam’s long fingers trailed up the pinned man’s sides to his nipples, tweaking them. Every moved made Gabriel’s frame tremble.  
“Sam...” Gabriel half whined, half moaned.  
“Yes?” Sam asked as his head dipped down to nip at Gabriel’s flesh, circling around his nipples. Gabriel had nearly freed himself from his accidental confinement, but at the feel of Sam’s lips his arms fell heavily against the back of his captor’s neck. Sam detangled them both from Gabriel’s shirt and moved his partner’s arms above his head.  
“Don’t move them.” Sam commanded. Gabriel grunted.  
Once he had the former angel arranged how he wanted him, Sam resumed his ministrations until his nipples hardened and stood out pink buds against the expanse of lightly bronzed skin. Satisfied with this reaction he moved on, kissing his lips lightly before moving down his neck, kissing and biting just hard enough to leave small red welts. Gabriel’s body bucked and twitched but his arms did not move. Sam’s lips moved slowly down his body until after an agonizing wait Gabriel thought he might get some relief. Sam rubbed his palm over the bulge in the former angel’s jeans but nothing more. When Gabriel thrust his hips into the touch Sam stopped. The frustrated man groaned loudly, protesting.  
“Don’t move.” Sam repeated as he left the room. The former angel stayed as still as he could manage. His hips moved mindlessly, trying to find any amount of friction against his boxers and jeans. Sam returned minutes later. From the sounds of it, he brought several things with him.  
“Sam, please…”  
The sweaty man feigned ignorance, setting down the objects just out of his lovers’ line of sight. Gabriel’s deep whiskey colored eyes followed Sam, loving the way his muscles moved and stretched as he walked about the room. Looking from his lovers prone form to a weight bench a few feet away from them Sam had an interesting idea.  
“Get up.” Sam ordered and Gabe scrambled to his feet. He waited at Sam dragged a weight bench into the center of the room, in line with the open doorway. “Get undressed. Lay down on the weight bench, face up.”  
Gabriel moved quickly, eager to know what was in store for him. He stripped, and lowered himself onto the bench moving until he was as comfortable as he could be. Sam moved behind Gabriel, pulling his arms back. He worked quickly, tying Gabe’s arms at the wrists and elbows. The ropes were snug but not too tight as to cause serious harm. Once his arms were secure Sam moved to his legs, tying similar knots, securing his legs to the benches legs. Sam smirked at his work as Gabriel tested his bonds, finding he was not going anywhere without help.  
“Sam!” Gabriel whined.  
“Hush!” Sam moved out of view again. “I’m going to have my way with you. You can be as loud as you want but no complaints. Got it?”  
“Understood el Capitan.” Gabriel couldn’t help his inner smart ass.  
“Did I forget to mention any smartass comments will be punished?”  
“Sammy, you’re takin’ all my fun away!”  
“Keep whining and I’ll leave you here with no way to get off.” Sam warned.  
“Touché.” Gabriel fought to set his face in a neutral mask. It took all of what was left of his focus to maintain.  
“One more thing, you can’t come until I say you can.”  
Gabriel’s jaw dropped. That was gonna take herculean effort. He could have easily done that as an angel but being human, he wasn’t sure how much he could take.  
Sam stood back a moment more, admiring Gabe’s stretched out form. He was nicely toned, with just a hint of a stomach over his abs. The way he was tied up, his upper arm and leg muscles were bulging out under his taut, tanned skin. The more he struggled against his bonds the more noticeable it was. Sam ran feather light finger tips down Gabriel’s body, from his sternum, abs, hips, finally stopping with his hands resting on his knees.  
With a smile and a small laugh Sam asked “Are you ticklish?”  
It was his turn to mess with the trickster for a change.  
“What?” Gabriel was caught off-guard by the question. Before he could answer any further a feather, several inches in length and brown faded to green in color, was making its way along his side up to his underarms. He twitched in reaction to the new sensation but it didn’t tickle. Sam tried his other side, still no reaction. Sam knelt down on one knee, head bent down, running the feather over the arches of his feet. A slight wiggling of the toes was all he got, but looking at his face Sam could tell the angel was being affected and trying to mask it. He repeated the motion just a touch lighter. This time, pulling free a full bodied laugh. Being bound, he couldn’t get very far but Gabriel tried his damndest to get his feet away from the offensive feather.  
“Father damn It, Sam!” The former angel was becoming more frustrated. Here he was tied up and waiting for Sam but, no he was being tormented! Hearing the curse Sam lifted his head, that sunshine kind of smile stretched his cheeks wide. Gabe’s frustration melted some seeing the happiness he was bringing his puppy of a boyfriend.  
Adjusting his position, Sam sat crossed legged at the end of the weight bench, feather still in hand. He dragged it up and down Gabriel’s inner thighs. There was a much bigger reaction this time. The muscles trembled as a low moan snaked its way free of Gabriel’s throat. A light slap stung his thigh, where the feather had been resting seconds before.  
“Quiet, Gabriel.” Sam rarely used his full name, only when annoyed or showing dominance. Testing his boyfriend, Sam ran the feather in a line just lower than the last pass. The former angel bit into his bottom lip, fighting to suppress the urge to moan. The thin skin flushed a deep red. The feather ventured closer to Gabriel’s groin. His stomach danced up and down as his breathing sped up. His eyes had fallen shut in anticipation of where the feather might move to next. In an unexpected twist it returned to the soles of his feet.  
“Ah!” Gabriel yelped, totally unprepared to be tickled again. The noise earned him another slap to his inner thigh, on the opposite side this time.  
“The door is open. Do you want our brothers to hear?” A sly grin flashed across Sam’s face.  
“Oh you wicked man!” He spoke in an excited whisper. “You’re just a chip off the ol’ block” Gabe was so proud of Sam’s deviousness.  
“You taught me well.” Sam laughed.  
Gabriel opened his mouth to make another smartass remark but his thoughts were derailed when he felt teeth grazing his inner thigh. Sam bit into the tender flesh just enough to make Gabriel jump.  
Letting go “you were saying?”  
“I—“ Sam resumed biting the paler skin in front of him. He moved back and forth from leg to leg and changed spot every few seconds to keep his victim guessing.  
“C’mon, Gabe, Spit it out. Maybe I’ll stop.”  
“You said I could be as loud as I want...” Gabe whined.  
Sam bit down again, just above his left knee.  
“You can, but our brothers will hear and then we might get interrupted.”  
Gabe huffed at the change of plans. He braced himself for the next bite, focused so intensely on it he might have yelped when instead of teeth he felt soft, wet lips brush against the tip of his cock. The bound man’s head whipped up, eye blown wide open. Sam pressed his lips against the heated flesh there in a soft kiss, before tentatively sucking the head into his mouth. Sam let his tongue wander, exploring unknown flesh. He licked at the throbbing vein on the underside, and tasted Gabriel’s musk.  
Sooner than he would have liked Sam let Gabe’s cock slip free from his lips with a soft ‘pop’.  
“You devil of a man.” The former angel growled.  
Sam repeated the motion until Gabe was babbling and begging, words running together. His self-restraint did not last much longer. As much as he was enjoying torturing his boyfriend he needed more. Taking a step back, Sam freed himself of the sweatpants. The fabric pooled around his ankle, a hand wrapped tight around his erection. He slid his hand down its thick length.  
“Sammy...” Gabe breathed.  
“Watch.” The former angel did as he was told, eyes tracking the movement. Unconscious whimpers leaked from his lips as Sam pleasured himself, completely ignoring the man in front of him. Determined to get some sort of pleasure, Gabe strained against the ropes holding his arms as hard as he could. It did him little good, painfully gouging into his wrists.  
Sam soon lost his own self-control, craving the feel of being stretched around his boyfriends leaking cock. Never ceasing the pumping motion of his hand he straddled the former angel.  
Gabriel’s cracked voice stopped him momentarily once his foggy brain recognized the taller man’s intentions “Sammy…don’t wanna hurt you.”  
“I already took care of that.” Sam reached behind himself. After a moment of maneuvering he held something up at Gabriel’s eyelevel. Held between his thumb and two fingers was a small red, cone shaped object. Again Gabe’s brain took a moment to process what he was seeing, it was one of the toys Sam kept stored in the bedside table. Gabe had found it during his snooping around the bunker. The toy shone in the light with evidence of lube on it. Gabriel couldn’t help but imagine Sam in his room, bent over fucking his own ass with the toy. He wanted to watch that, see how he moves, how he sounds. Did he move slow or fast and rough?  
“AH, that’s my Sammich, such a boy scout.” Gabriel beamed proudly.  
With a roll of his eyes “Shut up.”  
Throwing it aside, Sam positioned himself with Gabriel’s heated flesh pressed against his waiting hole and sank down. A low groan reverberated up from his chest as he feels the passage being stretched open wider and wider. Fully seated, Sam sat stone still, enjoying the feel of fullness. The tethered man squirmed aching for movement but wasn’t very successful with the weight of Sam’s muscular frame pinning him even further to the weight bench.  
Sam chastised him “Be patient.” Although he was losing his own patience as well. Sam refused to move until Gabriel settled and began to pout. Sam slowly raised himself out of his lap before dropping back down, impaling himself. Sam set a punishing pace, racing towards his own climax. He forgot that he was supposed to be holding out, making Gabriel suffer and beg for him. Gabriel was so lost in pleasure he forgot the door was open. His shout brought both Dean and Castiel running.  
“Sammy?!”  
Dean slid through the doorway first with an angry looking seraph close on his heels. He halted just inside the doorframe, the angel narrowly avoided running in to him. His brother was straddling the ex-trickster/angels lap, riding his dick. From the look on his face he was really enjoying it. All the color drained form the elder Winchesters face and he whipped around to avoid the sight being further burned into his retinas. He found himself nearly nose to nose with Castiel who had a perplexed frown on his face.  
“Cas, get outta my ass!” As if the situation wasn’t awkward enough he was now close enough to kiss him (which he totally WAS NOT thinking about).  
Gabriel craned his head to the side as far as he could. He was barely able to make out their forms from the corner of his eyes. Sam was so lost in ecstasy it took him a moment to focus and realize what was happening. He landed in Gabe’s lap, with a dull slap of skin on skin before coming to a halt.  
“What the actual fuck, Sam?! Nobody like exhibitionists, except voyeurs and Cas ‘N’ I aren’t into freaky shit!” Shoving past Cas, he reached for the door “C’mon Cas.” Before Dean could slam the door between then Gabriel piped up.  
“You might be if you and my little bro over there actually screwed. He’s got a Dom streak a mile wide and you Dean-o, with all your overcompensating, would looove” he dragged the word out farther than was necessary “to be tied down.” He bobbed his head towards Sam. “Look how much fun I’m having.” He laughed. “Just think, you’d be at the mercy of his firm yet gentle hand.”  
Dean growled as he slammed the door, making the frame shake. He would like nothing more than to beat the hell outta that douche right now but it would clearly have to wait until they were through and Dean could look them in the face.  
Dean wasn’t having the best day and seeing his brother impaled on a dick hadn’t helped it any. He still hadn’t apologized to Cas, or even figured out why he was so angry at him. The angel followed his pissed off friend as far as where the hallway splintered and turned to go back to the library, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
“I, uh, I’m sorry, Cas.” He ran a hand through his hair making even more of a mess with it. “I didn’t mean to yell at you the other day…or just now.” He fumbled with what to say next, frustrating himself further with the stuttered sounds. “We don’t eye fuck!” he burst out, shocked at his own words. After a deep breath he continued. “Look, you’re my best friend” He crossed his arms at the wrists and pulled them apart in two straight lines “nothing more.”  
“I understand, Dean.” Castiel nodded. “I apologize for my brother’s crassness and for any discomfort he may have caused you.” He contemplated the words for a moment “It seems I owe several apologies today.”  
“For what?” Dean inquired.  
“I was rude to your brother after our fight. I was upset that you were angry with me, he stunk of my brother when he came to me and, well I took my anger out on him. It was unfair and I need to apologize.”  
“I’d wait. They’re gonna be busy for a while.”  
Castiel tilted his head, a familiar squint creasing his brow and around his eyes.  
“Unless ya want to see our brothers naked again.” Den shuddered as he said the words.  
A faint blush spread of Castiel’s features. Den couldn’t help but notice.  
Dean jerked his head over his shoulder “C’mon Cas, Lets go get shitfaced and forget…that.”  
The angel nodded, knowing full well it would take much more than alcohol for him to forget seeing his brother that way and wondering what Dean would look like all tied up.  
\--  
Being interrupted by their brothers did not dampen Sam and Gabriel’s hunger for each other. The second the door slammed between them Sam was back to riding Gabriel and chasing his release. Gabe let out a loud groan, just in case Dean was still standing outside the door. He couldn’t help it, he loved fucking with the elder Winchester no matter what else he might be doing.  
Their interruption did however interrupt Gabriel’s focus. It was only a few seconds later before he could feel his whole body tense up. He groaned a warned to Sam and his cock spasmed as he came hard inside his Sam’s heated channel. Sam slowed his momentum to a stop, a displeased look on his face.  
“Forgot how to listen today?”  
“Aww, Sammy you know that was never my forte, or yours for that matter.” Even out of breath and slicked in sweat he could be such a smartass.  
Sam Stood, moving slowly away from his partner. He could feel Gabriel’s sticky seed moving inside him. With every step it dripped from him, rivulets running down his legs.  
“Since you can’t be bothered to do as you’re told, now you have to clean up your mess.”  
Gabriel frowned, not unlike his baby brother often dies. Looking around he was unsure what mess Sam could be referring to.  
“You’re gonna lick my ass clean.” Sam clarified.  
Gabriel was silent for a few beats. “Holy Father, Sammich. Never thought I’d hear such filthy words outta you.”  
“Shut up and do as you’re told.”  
Sam positioned himself in front of Gabe. After making sure he was close enough and comfortable, he bent forwards and spread his ass cheeks. Gabriel eagerly began lapping the fluid from Sam’s body. He started with the drops running free. His tongue traced their paths before dipping into the puckered ring of flesh. Sam allowed Gabriel to work him open again, hot stickiness gushed out onto his waiting tongue. It was sweet with a tang, a combination Gabriel enjoyed. Sam held still as long as he could before rocking back, fucking himself on his mates tongue. This new sensation was too much to handle, without touching himself Sam came with a loud shout, hips stuttering.  
“Maybe it’s your turn to clean up the mess.” Gabriel teased and Sam’s body sagged against his lap. Once he regained his ability to walk on very shaky legs, Sam retrieved a towel from the rack and wiped them both down and untied his friend from the bench.  
\--  
Dean drove aimlessly in the direction of Smith Center, Kansas. He knew of a bar there that offered cheap drinks and of course a reason to drive his beloved baby just a few minutes longer. And he needed that after what he just saw and could not get out of his head. He shuddered every times the images flitted through his mind’s eye. Castiel was hyperaware of every move Dean made as he drove, particularly those twitches. Dean was so lost in his attempt to focus on anything besides their brothers he jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder.  
“Dean, are you alright? You keep having spasms.” Castiel asked. The worry was clear in his voice.  
“Yeah, Cas. I’m fine.” Silence stretched out as the angel waited for further explanation. Just as he decided he wasn’t going to get one dean let out a long winded rant. “How can Sam feel anything for that dick--Gabriel, after everything he is put us through? I mean, he killed me.” Windily gesturing he kept going. “Not just once or twice. I could forgive that, hell I tried to kill you a couple times. But no he killed me HUNDREDS of times. And made Sam watch! How can he touch him? And in our weight room? Come on! That’s a common room. I don’t wanna be touching where Gabriel’s sweaty…everything has been!” The longer he spoke the deeper his voice and the furrow in his brow became.  
He finally seemed to run out of steam just as they reached the bar. Dean scrubbed his hands over his face mumbling about needing a whole bar to forget this night. Inside the bar was fairly empty as it was a weeknight. They had their choice of seating. Dean picked a booth towards the far back of the bar where it was even more deserted and the music wasn’t so loud. They could enjoy it and not yell to be heard over it. Dean ordered 6 shots of whiskey and two beers, he was not messing around tonight. When they were brought to the table, each man threw back two shots and chased with a gulp of beer. There was an easy silence between them as they waited for the alcohol to begin to work its magic.  
\--  
Two hours and several shots and beers later, the pair were laughing over Gabriel’s claim that they eye fuck each other. Dean wouldn’t admit it but seeing his brother so enjoy being with another man made him curious. Objectively, Castiel was a good looking man and had always tried to do his best by them, even when it was wrong. If there was ever a man he would trust to experiment with it would be this angel.  
Castiel had already admitted that they had a profound bond, but he never explained what that could mean. If the feeling was mutual, they could be mated.  
\--  
Back at the bunker, Sam was showered and dressed in his pajamas after cleaning up the mess he and Gabriel had made, when he went looking for Dean and Castiel. He hadn’t seen them since they walked in on them earlier. He figured it was best to give them some space, but now that it had been so long it was odd not to find them. He shrugged, they would turn up eventually. He lie down on the couch to watch some to before retiring to bed for the night, resolving to call them before then.  
When Sam finally called, Dean didn’t answer his phone. It was never a good sign when he didn’t. A worried Sam called Castiel hoping his brother was with him. After several rings Castiel did answer his phone.  
“Hello?” His voice held an odd tone, almost winded.  
“Cas, hey are you alright? I mean, uh earlier…”  
Castiel didn’t answer but in the background Sam could hear someone grunting and groaning.  
“Uh, is this a bad time? Are you in the middle of something?”  
“No Sam” He grunted with a sharp thrust of his hips. “I am inside your brother.” With that the line went dead as Castiel fumbled and dropped it. Dean’s jaw dropped open further than it already was, that full body laughter spilled from his lips interspersed with moans. Castiel kept up his punishing pace.  
“Best revenge eve—“ The words morphed into a moan when Cas wrapped a hand around Dean’s heavy erection.  
\--  
Sam held the phone out in front of him, staring at it dumbfounded. He huffed as Gabriel came around the corner.  
“What’s up, Sammy boy?”  
“Uh, Cas just told me he’s...inside my brother?...”  
“About damn time those two got after it.”  
“Well yeah, but I didn’t need to hear it. Or know it at all.” Sam scrubbed his palms across his hands stifling a groan.  
“Fair play after the show we gave them this afternoon.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at his disgruntled beau.


End file.
